


Prologue

by Juwrites (DarknessTurnsMeOn)



Series: Behind These Hazel Eyes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/Juwrites
Summary: Angleterre, quelques années avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.Famille apparemment sans histoires, les Lombard se retrouvent face à l'histoire d'amour impossible entre leur fils aîné et leur fille. Après les avoir surpris ensemble, ils décident de chasser le jeune homme, Peter, laissant Jane complètement désespérée.1940, Londres.Alors que la guerre éclair vient de se finir, Jane devenue infirmière de guerre soigne un jeune soldat anglais, Aidan Fleming, l'empêchant de devenir aveugle. Rapidement les deux jeunes gens tombent amoureux. Jane pense avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur, jusqu'au jour où Peter refait surface dans sa vie.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon entrée pour le NaNoWriMo 2017. C'est la première fois que je participe. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.

**1910, Harlow, Angleterre.**

 

Assis sur banc de leur modeste charrette, Hettie et Charles Lombard revenaient encore une fois d'un rendez-vous infructueux à Londres. Une fois de plus, le médecin de la capitale avait dit à Hettie qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Charles et Hettie étaient mariés depuis presque dix ans maintenant et le manque d'enfants se faisait de plus en plus sentir entre eux. Même s'ils étaient heureux, Hettie voulait plus que tout donner des héritiers à son mari, sans compter, qu'ils avaient besoin d'un enfant pour reprendre la petite exploitation que possédait Charles.

 

Les rênes dans en main, Charles tenait son cheval sur le chemin de terre cahoteux. Le couple était silencieux et autour d'eux, on n'entendait pas une mouche voler, le seul bruit provenait des sabots de l'animal tirant le véhicule en bois. Au détour d'un chemin pourtant, Charles et Hettie entendirent un cri très faible venir d'une petite tranchée derrière un fourré.

 

“Charles, écoutes”, dit Hettie, en se redressant.

“Qui y a-t-il ?”, lui demanda ce dernier.

“Des pleurs.”, lui répondit-elle, en sautant de son siège, sans même attendre qu'il s'arrête, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit.

 

Charles arrêta sa voiture et suivit sa femme. Hettie se rapprochait de plus en plus des petits couinements qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au niveau des buissons, elle écarta les branches dans l'espoir de trouver la source et fini par découvrir, caché auprès des racines de l'un des arbustes un minuscule nouveau-né.

 

“Charles, murmura-t-elle, regarde, un bébé.”

 

Elle se pencha et ramassa l'enchevêtrement de couvertures sales posées à même le sol. Elle en ouvrit un pan, et une touffe de cheveux noirs apparût. Dès l'instant où Hettie l'eut pris dans ses bras, l'enfant avait cessé de pleurer. Quand il sentit le vent sur son visage, il ouvrit de grands yeux verts perçants et fixa les yeux bruns de la femme qui le tenait à bout de bras. Hettie tomba immédiatement sous le charme du petit garçon qu'elle regardait avec des yeux brillants d'envie.

 

“Reposes cet enfant Hettie, je sais à quoi tu penses, et nous ne pouvons pas.”

“Mais, Charles..., Hettie tenta tout de même.”  
“Hettie, je sais à quel point tu veux un enfant, mais je ne veux pas aller au point de voler celui de quelqu'un d'autre.”  
“Mais ce n'est pas du vol. Cet enfant est ici, seul, abandonné et sale. S'il a été déposer ici, c'est que la famille n'en voulait pas”, lui répondit-elle.  
“Comment expliquerais-tu l'arrivée de cet enfant chez nous, alors que nous essayons d'en avoir un depuis plusieurs années maintenant, un enfant ne peut pas apparaître de cette façon dans une famille qui n'arrive pas à en avoir un. De plus, nous n'avons rien pour un enfant si petit.”  
“Nous trouverons un moyen pour expliquer sa présence. Nous pourrons dire que je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte et que nous nous en sommes rendu compte lorsque j'ai eu des douleurs dans le ventre et il est arrivé, notre petit miracle. Nous pourrions récupérer le sang d'une de nos poules, en verser sur des draps et dans une chemise de nuit. Je ne veux pas laisser ce bébé ici, je t'en supplie.”  
“Bien, emmenons-le, mais si quelqu'un le réclame, nous redonnerons cet enfant à sa famille.

 

Hettie se contenta de hocher la tête tout en croisant les yeux émeraude du bébé.

 

“Il va falloir te trouver un nom”, dit-elle en le regardant, une fois assise sur le banc. Je crois que j'ai trouvé !”, ajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes. “Nous allons t'appeler Peter, comme mon père.”

 

Charles ne répondit pas, il reprit les rênes et remit son cheval en route. Une fois arrivés chez eux, Hettie mis son plan à exécution, récupérant le sang d'une poule fraîchement tuée et le versa sur des draps.

 

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de l'arrivée du bébé miracle de Hettie et Charles Lombard fit le tour de Harlow et presque tous les habitants se précipitèrent pour aller voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau-né. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'extasièrent sur la beauté du petit Peter, sur ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Charles et ses grands yeux verts qui aux dires de Hettie, lui venait d'un parent lointain. Si Hettie n'avait aucun problème à garder le secret des origines de leur fils, Charles, lui, avait peur que leurs voisins ne découvrent le pot au rose en devenant trop indiscrets.

 

Petit à petit, il devint normal aux habitants de Harlow de voir les Lombard et leur petit Peter se promener dans les rues de la petite ville ou bien dans les prés, Peter assis dans l'herbe au milieu des vaches de l'exploitation de son père. Pour toute la ville, l'arrivée de cet enfant était synonyme de miracle et d'un miracle heureux.

 

Le bonheur et l'insouciance durèrent pendant quatre ans, jusqu'à ce jour du 28 juillet 1914, où la guerre fût déclarée et où comme la plupart des hommes, Charles fut mobilisé. Débutèrent alors pour Hettie, comme pour presque toutes les femmes de Harlow, une période difficile où elle devait se débrouiller seule pour maintenir à flots l'exploitation et s'occuper de Peter, devenu un enfant remuant de quatre ans.

 

Quelques semaines après le départ de Charles à la guerre, Hettie se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et avait de plus en plus de mal à assumer le travail à la ferme ainsi que Peter. Un jour, Hettie était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'était évanouie dans l'étable et retrouvée par une voisine qui fit tout de suite appeler le médecin du village. Le verdict tomba quelques jours plus tard, Hettie était enceinte. Elle expliqua donc à Peter, que quelques mois plus tard, il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur, tout en se promettant qu'elle ne ferait jamais la moindre différence entre cet enfant qu'elle avait trouvé quatre ans plus tôt et celui qu'elle portait. En avril 1915, Charles eut le droit à une permission pour assister à l'accouchement de sa femme. Assis dans le salon avec Peter, il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, ne tenant plus assis et trouvant le temps long.

 

“Papa, où est le bébé ?”, lui demanda Peter au bout d'un moment.

“Il essaie de sortir du ventre de maman.”

“Pourquoi maman crie ? Est-ce qu'elle a mal ? Comme quand je me suis coincé le doigt dans la porte ?”, le petit garçon questionna après quelques secondes.

“Oui, comme quand tu as coincé ton doigt dans la porte.”

 

Charles ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à Pete, qui semblait terrifié par les bruits venant de la chambre à coucher à l'étage. Jusqu'au moment où un petit cri étouffé leur parvint, ils avaient retenu leurs souffles. Le docteur descendit rapidement, une couverte dans les bras contenant un minuscule bébé.

 

“Félicitations Charles, c'est une magnifique petite fille.”

“Merci docteur, merci”, remercia le jeune père, en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. “Comment va Hettie ? Est-ce que je peux monter la voir ?”

“Pas encore”, soupira le médecin. “Elle a été très courageuse mais, il faut encore qu'elle fasse sortir l'autre bébé.”

“L'autre bébé ? Quel autre bébé ?”

“Le jumeau de celui-ci”, répondit-il, avant de remonter l'escalier.

 

Abasourdi, Charles regarda de nouveau sa fille blottie au creux de ses bras. Peter sautait autour de lui, dans l'espoir d’apercevoir cette petite sœur fraîchement sortie du ventre de sa mère.

 

“Assieds-toi”, lui dit-il et le petit garçon obéit.

 

Charles s'agenouilla devant Peter et lui déposa le bébé dans les bras, tout en le maintenant.

 

“Voici ta petite sœur, Peter.”

“Elle est toute petite. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?”

“Jane. Comment est-ce que tu la trouves ?”

“Très belle”, le petit garçon sourit à son père, avant de regarder de nouveau la petite Jane avec des yeux brillants.

 

La fillette battit à plusieurs reprises des paupières, révélant une paire d'yeux noisette clair et laissa échapper un petit bâillement. Après quinze minutes, le médecin redescendit et annonça à Charles la naissance du second bébé, un garçon, John. L'année suivante, lors d'une autre permission donnée à Charles pour l'occasion, Hettie donna naissance à un autre petit garçon, Michael. Pour la plupart des habitants de Harlow, la famille Lombard représentait un espoir dans le climat ambiant de la guerre.

 

À la fin de celle-ci et après de la démobilisation de Charles, qui revint avec une jambe à moitié broyée par un obus dans les derniers jours de la guerre, ainsi que deux doigts en moins, les habitants de Harlow avaient tous le regard tourner vers la génération future en souhaitant que cette guerre soit bien comme tous l'espérais, la dernière. Alors, tous regardaient grandir Peter et ses cheveux noir corbeau, ses grand yeux verts charmant toutes les jeunes filles de passages ou de son âge. Jane et John, les jumeaux, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Jane était probablement la plus jolie jeune fille de Harlow et de ses environs avec ses yeux noisettes clairs et cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches de cheveux roux quand John, lui, était aussi blond que les blés et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Et l'espiègle Michael, copie conforme de Charles. Aux yeux de tous, les Lombard formaient une famille parfaite, sans histoire et qui n'en aurait probablement jamais.


End file.
